La Marca de la disputa
by Ichi Yagami
Summary: Sinopsis: Nos ubicamos en un Japón dentro de un universo alterno donde existen, los Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Japón tiene un estricto orden jerárquico al respecto, aunque otros países desarrollados no comparten su tradición y jerarquía. Dos jóvenes se ven envueltos en unas diferencias multiculturales. Uno de ellos intentara sacar provecho de esta situación. Taito/yamachi, taikari
1. Preludio

Fandon Digimon

Au/universo alterno/Fantasía/Omegaverse y más si se aplica.

Taiyama/yamatai

Clasificación: M aunque aún no se verá nada de eso.

Descargo de responsabilidad, Digimon es un producto de Toei Animation quien posee sus derechos a perpetuidad y licenciado en 1999.

Este es mi primer fic por favor déjenme comentarios y sugerencias.

Sinopsis: Nos ubicamos en un Japón dentro de un universo alterno donde existen, los Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Japón tiene un estricto orden jerárquico al respecto, aunque otros países desarrollados no comparten su tradición y jerarquía. Dos jóvenes se ven envueltos en unas diferencias multiculturales. Uno de ellos intentara sacar provecho de esta situación.

Titulo

"La marca de la disputa"

Capitulo uno

Preludio

Entre las penumbras de la noche de Tokio podíamos ver la vida nocturna disminuir. Luces tenues que acompañaban a escasos transeúntes que cansados volvían a casa o se encontraban trabajando.

Lentamente se cernía entre las calles el silencio que acompañaba las noches en los sectores de viviendas, en este caso, El Distrito de Azabu. Específicamente, Motoazabu Hills.

En el departamento 23F del edificio Forest. Parecía que el único residente en estos momentos tenía un debate personal. inquieto, se paseaba por la habitación de un costado a otro para terminar dejándose caer pesadamente en un mullido reposet negro, tan cómodo y cálido que le hacía olvidar por segundos su ligera molestia, pero el gusto duraba tan poco que en un momento después volvía al círculo vicioso que estableció esa noche. repitió su rutina un par de veces más antes de establecerse tan perezosamente como podía sobre el reposet.

Miramos la figura de un joven de una veintena de años quizás, revolvía sus manos ansiosamente jugando con un manojo de llaves, el sonido del níquel de estas solo era apaciguado por los sonidos de la pantalla en la sala. A su costado izquierdo sobre la pared el reloj de estilo moderno que había traído su madre el verano pasado reflejaba un poco de luz, ya que tenía barras plateadas en lugar de números. Se recargo sobre un brazo alzándose un poco para ver la hora. Marcaba casi las 11:30 de la noche de aquel frio sábado de febrero.

La incomodidad de joven se debía a que su hermana aun no regresaba.

Se suponía que ella estaría en casa media hora antes y también se suponía que no saldría ese fin de semana en el que sus padres se ausentaron. También era un hecho que el no debería salir tan tarde por su propia seguridad.

Llamo por vigésima vez, sin contestación... apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el flujo de sangre, respiro profundamente y exhalo buscando compostura. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa no sin antes tomar su abrigo de pana negra de estilo militar, para alguien como él debería ser escandaloso algo tan rudo, pero eran sus propios gustos y el estilo de vida con que estaba cómodo.

La puerta automáticamente se cerró tras de sí. Recorrió el pasillo con pasos largos y firmes para quedar frente al ascensor parecía estar esperando por el tan pronto estuvo enfrente abrió sus puertas de par en par permitiéndole acceso. Lo primero que se encontró dentro fue su reflejo, se observó meticulosamente a sí mismo. Sus rasgos, su figura, revisando su conjunto ante el espejo del ascensor. No es que odiara sus rasgos pero siempre intentaba verse lo más imponente posible. Llevo su mano a arrastrarse sobre su cabello, nunca antes le había molestado como se veía su cabello totalmente salvaje, fue hasta la universidad que admitió que era un desastre y el único remedio que encontró fue hacerlo más cortó pero aun conservaba el mismo estilo caprichoso que lo marcaba de antes.

El timbre de ascensor anuncio con sutil voz

Primera planta...

Lobby...

Las puertas se abrieron liberándolo del pequeño cuarto que a mas de uno causaba claustrofobia. En la subplanta donde estaba el estacionamiento se dirigió al Honda civic de color negro de su madre.

El vehículo era relativamente nuevo y fácil de estacionar por su tamaño. Él le había sugerido el modelo a su madre el año anterior pensando en que podría conducirle de vez en cuando. Las llaves se deslizaron gentilmente en el rotor de ignición y el suave ronroneo de un v-tec se dejó escuchar. Aprovecho el tiempo mientras se templaba para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y revisar los mensajes de su teléfono.

"Usted no tiene mensajes nuevos" repetía suavemente la voz femenina perteneciente a su compañía telefónica.

El joven esperaba que su hermana no se metiera en ningún lio, una destacada Alfa deambulando sin escolta durante la noche, justamente la vergüenza que su padre quería evitar y que el sin justificación alguna había permitido esa tarde.

Tan solo recordaba los dulces ojos carmesí de su hermana que parecían clavarse en lo mas profundo de su cabeza haciendo víctima de algún siniestro maleficio desconocido para él, apenas recuerda su conversación de un solo emisor a la que solo atino a contestar con un "sí".

Se sentía a rabiar tendría que llamarle la atención cuando volvieran a casa. Si sus padres se enteraban que él lo permitió durante su ausencia sus días estarían contados y todo porque se esforzó los últimos años seria en vano. Y la culpa seria de esa pequeña niña, esa a quien le consentía todo solo por ser la menor, - dios cuida su alma si la llega a alcanzar mi ira- inmediatamente arranco el automóvil, salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad rumbo a Shibuya donde se encontraba la sala de conciertos de Bunkamura.

El Buncamira era un edificio dedicado a espectaculos desde finales de los 90. Ha tenido gran auge debido a la exclusividad del sitio. Incluso tenía un palco exclusivo destinado a emperador e invitados especiales aprobados por el trono.

El civic negro paseaba libremente sobre el asfalto dejando rastros luminosos de sus luces que se confundían con los anuncios neón de la ciudad, Tardo cerca de 20 min en llegar al sitio, por fortuna no había trafico debido a la hora, Igualmente encontró estacionamiento cerca de las puertas del Bunkamura. Antes de bajar reviso una vez mas sus mensajes encontrando su tan ansiada respuesta.

A continuación escucho la suave y gentil voz de su hermana.

"Perdón onnichan, la sección vip en la que estaba gano pases tras bambalinas para ver a los integrantes de la banda, lo siento. Una oportunidad así no se repetirá fácilmente así que llegare más tarde" el joven arrastro una mano en frustración sobre su cara, como se supone que llegara si el horario de los trenes finalizo.

Bajo del auto del automóvil deslizándose al tiempo que percibió el frio de la noche. Estarían entre 10° u 8° grados, su aliento se dibujaba en el aire como ligeras nubes de vapor recordándole que aún estaban en pleno invierno. Después de un segundo de autocompasión simplemente comenzó a moverse rumbo a la entrada por fortuna aún se encontraba un guardia ahí quien podría darle mayor información.

El guardia era un hombre mayor y respetable que se mantenía firme como una flecha ante el frió, era obvio que el veterano no abandonaría su labor durante su turno. Cuando diviso a nuestro amigo lo detuvo alzando un brazo. El hombre alego que el evento había finalizado y todos los asistentes habrían vuelto a sus casas.

El joven se disculpó y rebusco entre sus bolsillos, solo le basto sacar su carnet de identificación y aludir que buscaba a su hermana. El hombre tan rápido como le permitía su edad saco una radio y le pidió que esperara poco tiempo después llegaría a la puerta un hombre desgarbado presentándose como el gerente en turno. Quien amablemente le pidió que lo siguiera.

Se inclinó agradeciendo al guardia y continúo sobre los pasos del otro hombre.

El hombre frente a el parecía cansado seguramente no tendría mas de cuarenta pero el desgaste de la noches en vela parecía querer reclamar su juventud, sin embargo no paraba de hablar, como si de un comercial se tratase. Repetía las cualidades de las instalaciones y grandes ventajas de poseer un palco.

El joven castaño no intentaba ser grosero, pero era tarde y lo único que quería era localizar a su hermana y salir de ahí. Se preguntaba si en un universo paralelo el estaría bajo sus cálidas cobijas disfrutando del sueño nocturno que se le prometía al hombre trabajador.

25/04/16


	2. Encuentro

Fandon Digimon

Au/universo alterno/Fantasía/Omagaverse y más si se aplica.

Taiyama/yamatai

Clasificacion: M aunque aún no se verá nada de eso. YAOI801YAOI801YAOI801

Descargo de responsabilidad, Digimon es un producto de Toei Animation quien posee sus derechos a perpetuidad y licenciado en 1999.

Este es mi primer fic por favor déjenme comentarios y sugerencias.

Sinopsis: Nos ubicamos en un Japón dentro de un universo alterno donde existen, los Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Japón tiene un estricto orden jerárquico al respecto, aunque otros países desarrollados no comparten su tradición y jerarquía. Dos jóvenes se ven envueltos en unas diferencias multiculturales. Uno de ellos intentara sacar provecho de esta situación. Taito/yamachi, taikari y mas.

Un agradecimiento especial a freebutterflyfly y anaiza18 por sus reviews lamento mucho la espera, pero no me había dado el tiempo de corregirla, ¡lo siento!. Gracias por disfrutarla y apoyar a esta humilde servidora.

Titulo

"La marca de la disputa"

Capitulo dos

Encuentro

Knief of day presentaba su última actuación de la temporada cerrando en Tokyo, dentro del Bunkamura. KOD como los llamaban sus fans era una boyband de veinteañeros que rápidamente reclamaba popularidad entre la juventud actual.

Se formó el año anterior gracias a la reconstruida banda de los lobos adolescentes que ya tenía cierta popularidad y público cautivo. Los jóvenes ahora gozaba de un gusto más refinado del sonido y un estilo propio que los hacia sobresalir entre las otras bandas, eso sin mencionar sus letras y el hecho de que estaba formada por 4 alfas super sexys, según los canales de música japoneses.

Los integrantes eran:

El tipo seductor: Ichinose Takumi, el chico divertido: Senso Haruhiko, el joven prometedor y estudioso: Nanase Akira, por último el gélido príncipe del hielo: Ishida Yamato.

A la prensa le gustaba mucho el lado brillante de los chicos y lo explotaba tanto como era posible, incluso Akira y Yamato estaban en del top ten de los chicos con que las fans querían casarse. Esto era todo un logro debido a que Yamato era un Hafu, su mitad francesa le daba un aspecto exótico que la mayoría de las familias niponas desaprobarían para sus hijos, en especial esa cabellera rubia y ojos azules que no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

Por otro lado, a la prensa por internet le encantaba el lado más sombrío; excesos, drogas, reclamos de paternidad, orgias, y muchas otras historias que caían en el más puro amarillismo.

Muchas de esas notas eran grandes falacias, aunque otras inquietantemente tenían algo de veracidad, pero las más graves siempre eran cubiertas por la agencia MG records para que nunca salieran a la luz.

Yamato agradecía lo último no porque el escondiera algo grave, pero no quería que la naciente y brillante carrera de su hermano como joven promesa de la literatura se viera opacada por la existencia de su hermano en la farándula.

Las oleadas de aplausos cubrían el escenario y hacían eco en sus cuerpos, el último concierto de la temporada había sido todo un éxito en venta y asistencia, después de esto se esperaban pausar la mayoría de sus actividades en el siguiente año para que los chicos pudieran concentrarse en sus estudios o tomar un merecido descanso.

El estadio se vio vuelto en la oscuridad mientras el baterista daba rienda suelta a su pasión despidiéndose de la audiencia. Las únicas luces en el sitio ahora eran los palcos de los patrocinadores. Unas tenues luces azules de emergencia de ellos que nunca se apagaban por completo.

El guitarrista apunto a su derecha mandando un beso y se despidieron. Señal afortunada de que los asistentes del palco podrían convivir con ellos unos minutos antes de salir de ahí y descansar como es debido.

El primero en salir corriendo del escenario fue el pelirrojo e infantil Haru, seguido de Takumi que rebuscaba entre sus bolsillo un encendedor, Akira hacia un gesto desaprobatorio a ese funesto habito. Ambos de cabellos ébano serian dos caras de una moneda, la decadencia y el conservador Akira líder de la banda, serio y de carácter firme. Takumi, un par de años mayor de ellos era muestra de lo que el éxito podía hacer con el ego de un susceptible adolecente, que se creía todo poderoso.

El rubio opto por ignorarlos, simple y llanamente camino junto a Haru y tomo una de las botellas ofrecidas.

\- Gracias. - musito en lo bajo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y grito "sugoi" de forma aguda posible, como si de una chica se tratase y agrego.

" Yamato-san eres asombroso después de tantos conciertos aun conservas tu tersa voz" Akira y Takumi lejos de distraerse pusieron atención a su conversación.

"Así es Haru-chan, si yo no cuido mi voz, no comemos. Asi como si Takumi no hace un escándalo la prensa no se entera que existimos" agrego con una sonrisa sarcástica. El mayor le arrojo una botella abierta con agua que apenas esquivo cuando se impacto en la puerta tras él.

"¡Cállate ishida!, yo si tengo una vida a diferencia de ti, que solo conoces las 4 paredes de tu dormitorio cuando no estas con nosotros" sonrió malignamente "un alfa de casi 20 años que básicamente es virgen no es nada que se admire, cuando quieras podría darte un consejo y enseñarte un par de cosas".

El rubio lo miro perplejo mientras levantaba un ceja antes de responder "perdón, pero mi gusto es más refinado, difícilmente terminaría enrollado con algún beta o alfa que se baña en feromonas intentando hacerme creer que es mi pareja predestinada" Akira apenas contuvo la risa que Haru no, Takumi llego al lado de Yamato y colo uno de sus brazos en los hombros del otro antes de contestar.

"por dios, tu no debes ser el príncipe de hielo, debes ser el romántico del grupo" todos rieron de buena gana ante el velo rosado que se posó en las mejillas del rubio. El pelinegro no dudo en invadir su espacio aún más pellizcando su mejilla.

"Un día te encontraras embriagado por el dulce aroma de alguien y simplemente caerás rendido a sus pies, por eso deberías jugar un poco antes, después de eso punto no hay retorno Yamato"

"Deja de meter ideas tontas en Yamato, Takumi, chicos nos quedan 20 min así que lo mejor es que al menos nos arreglemos"

Después de un baño los chicos se encontraron con sus afortunados admiradores, 20 personas en total, se dividieron en 4 grupos para intimar un poco.

Los chicos caminaron escogiendo a los grupos, tan pronto el rubio entro a la sala sintió un súbito asco familiar y juró ante ello.- maldita sea - se dijo a sí mismo, detestaba ser un alfa en momentos como aquellos, en especial en su época de celo, sin pensarlo paso su lengua sobre sus caninos confirmando que estaban afilados y se preguntó ¿cuándo fue que paso?. Seguramente su temporada de celo se inició en el escenario por eso no lo noto. Ahora era tarde para regresar a los camerinos y tomar un supresor de sus bajos instintos.

-Yami, yami, controlate aun asi todos los aromas de la sala son desagradables y no correponden a nadie compatible contigo como siempre.-

La voz en su cabeza tenia razón, así que se adentró a la sala donde quedaba en grupo de chicas chillonas de preparatoria, Takumi se había dirigido al grupo de mujeres jóvenes que seguramente serian hijas de empresarios o políticos deseosas de tener una anécdota con un idol. Un escándalo seguro que sería acallado por ambas partes. Haru y Akira parecían a gusto con el grupo mixto que escogieron, reconocía a un par como parte del club de fans.

Ya no titubeo y se presentó ante las chicas que mostraron un reverencia formal ante él, asombrado por el gesto no pudo evitar sonreír mostrado su famosa sonrisa.

La más jóvenes del grupo estaban muy callados así que opto por sentarse al lado de ellas, -esto es incómodo, ustedes saben mi nombre pero yo no, ¿podemos cambiar eso?- las niñas rieron de buena gana. Príncipe de hielo, sí. pero finalmente era una rutina memorizada, mientras mantenía una charla banal con las chicas su fino olfato capto un agradable pero tenue aroma atrayente a tierra y roció.

tks...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El hombrecillo extraño lo llevo a uno de los camerinos, al abrir la puerta noto que seguramente sería el camerino de la banda debido al presuntuoso desastre de toallas en el piso. Un pensamiento paranoico lo arrebato, no había nadie ahí mismo, casi de inmediato sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Seguido de una mano menuda que se posaba en su hombro.

El hombre le comunico -Si gusta esperar aquí, los invitados VIP están en el bar, discretamente le pediré a su hermana que lo alcance aquí-.

-Le agradezco mucho, le prometo que su amabilidad no será ignorada por mi padre. - respondió el castaño, que se abría camino y se sentaba en la sala del camerino. El joven estaba al tanto que recientemente había sido remodelada para dar una imagen más fresca y sofisticada al Bunkamura. Sillones de color gris neutro y paredes forradas en cedro de color claro, suspiro quedamente mientras recargaba un brazo en el reposa brazos del sillón y la cabeza en la mano pensando en que esperaba olvidar todos esos datos para la mañana siguiente.

Comenzaba a impacientarse porque nadie venia, saco su celular para vagabundear por la red un rato. La idea fue descartada y puso un juego de carreras. Casi pasa inadvertido cuando un chico entro en el camerino.

Alzo la mirada para reconocer que no le importaba lo más mínimo su identidad si no era el gerente con su hermana. devolvió toda su atención al celular.

La silenciosa habitación era inundada por el sonido de una estrepitosa respiración.

El castaño se puso alerta nuevamente sentía ese conocido escalofrió recorrer su espina. Al alzar la vista se encontró casi presa del pánico al tener frente a él un par de ojos dilatados, mirándole de forma amenazante.

\- ¿cuál es tu nombre? - dijo el joven casi en un gruñido.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía el cuerpo entumecido e incapaz de negarse a contestar, aun así se gobernó y volteo la cara.

\- dije, ¡¿cuál es tu nombre?! -

Escucho el grito eufórico, ignorándolo pero esta vez la amenaza vino acompañada de la mano del intruso que lo obligo a verlo a los ojos. Intento quitarse en vano, La mano tenía un agarre firme que no lo dejaría ir fácilmente.

Los ojos carmesí de ese tipo competían con los de una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar y su presa estaba a su merced ahora mismo, el agarre fue más doloroso y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos y contestar.

-Agggh...soy... Yagami- contesto débilmente.

El tipo lo soltó, acto seguido lo empujo al sillón, el castaño se sobaba la mandíbula inútilmente ya que el dolor se volvía más molesto, pero antes de poder quejarse sintió el peso del otro sobre si, la luchas se reanudo y comenzó a forcejear con el poco a poco sentía mas inquieto, alarmado intentando captar la situación.

De una acertada patada logro escapar de su posición comprometedora, pero no dio más que un par de pasos cuando le salto por la espalda empujándolo al sillón frente a él, callo de rodillas y la mitad superior se inclinó en el asiento, las manos más grandes y fuertes le arrebataban su abrigo de pana, se esforzaba en vano por salir de esa posición pero una firme mano en su cabeza lo impedía. La situación era desesperada y al mismo tiempo ambigua, ¿que se supone que está haciéndole?

La respuesta vino cuando sintió que jalaba el cuello de su camisa violentamente hacia abajo para dejar expuesta su nuca. Sintió la aspereza de una lengua que lo saboreaba, Al fin se había dado cuenta, estaba siendo víctima de un Alfa. un leve pellizco de sus dientes seguido de una mordida.

El dolor fue intenso al punto de desconectarse y no saber más de sí.

26/07/2016


End file.
